Apparition Private Eye: Enter Koga Yukimura
by NaruTard 1.5
Summary: Put simply, it's an Alternate Universe story; put not-so-simply and we have ourselves a genuine case of lazy bum father who became a spirit detective, had tons of adventures, got his happy ending, and walked out on his not so average kid. While that dimwit has gone AWOL, his offspring ends up making a name for himself on his own, the Apparition Private Eye finally appears!


Author's Note: Please Read

1: Why New Age Detective was rebooted, I think I can agree with anyone who read the original story that it was far too similar to canon. I decided to re-boot the fic because it took too long and was more or less carbon copy of canon events. This was a mistake on my part, and one I hope to correct with this version; the two main characters will remain mostly the same however.

2: Other than the beginning chapters, not much of Koga's story will change from its original intent. A few minor details have been altered; also note that the story happens about sixty years after the Anime ends.

* * *

Apparition Private Eye: Enter Koga Yukimura

Okay, so let's assume that a certain spirit detective journeys to hell to find out about his heritage, brings a new age of peace among the demon world with the help of some of his centuries old father's friends and fights his way back into the human world to meet up with his old girlfriend. Let's also say that perhaps they got their happy ending, but then that lousy bum had a kid and things started going downhill from there; the family is a wreck, but that's not the only issue. It's been almost sixty years since the end of the tournament of kings in demon world, and new laws have been made. Peaceful apparitions are given special pardons into the human world, because frankly hell has been worse than you'd expect. You think world wars in the human realm are bad, imagine one full of demons and ghosts who want to rule the realms as a whole. A certain spirit detective decided to take it as his responsibility to settle the disputes shortly after his son's tenth birthday, and for whatever reason he ended up getting himself killed. Of course now the kid of that spirit detective has grown up into a typical high school punk, just wonderful; this is the story of the offspring of that certain spirit detective, and how he resented his pitiful father figure that was never there for him.

"Koga…this is your first day of your last year in high school, I am not paying for another summer session! So get out of bed and actually get your butt to school on time for once!"

Ah yes, another wonderful wake-up call from that unlucky punk's loving mother, Keiko Yukimura, even in her younger years she was headstrong; especially when it came to Yuske. If Koga wasn't busy dreaming he might've realized that for once he actually was late, thankfully he managed to set the alarm clock on his night stand the night before. With an unpleasant moan typical of your average twenty something moron; Koga slowly got out of bed and changed his clothes.

"Like I'm even interested in school…" Koga groaned as he thought about just ditching school entirely. "Then again, that perky guidance counselor will just pester me until my ears bleed if I don't show up for at least a few of my classes." He added with a sigh as he forced himself to get his books and put his homework in his backpack.

Koga took a few moments to examine himself in the mirror, wondering why on earth he even bothered going to school; and as he eyed his medium build and realized that he lacked washboard abs as well as clean hair, he decided to give it up. The only difference from his father was his brown hair and blue eyes, eyes his noble martial arts instructor consistently said they were like the eyes of an untamed beast. His clothes were nothing special, a plain white tee complimented by a brown leather jacket, and some casual blue jeans. Figuring the girl of his dreams would never really appear in real life, he didn't waste much time getting ready and headed toward school.

The school day was like any other for Koga, opening ceremonies for the new year, a few basic essays to work on, and some boring math, science, English, and health classes to sleep through; top that off with a forty minute meeting with his guidance counselor in the student lounge and that was pretty much it, speaking of that meeting, today's meeting was going on especially long for some unusual reason.

"I just want to understand Koga, why do you resent school so badly, you have the skill to get straight A's so why don't you put in the effort to do so?" Koga's counselor questioned with concern in her tone as she put some of Koga's recent test results on the table.

"Let's say hypothetically I give a crap about my grades, what reward do I get for all that hard work and studying? Well, more classes, a harder college to survive through, and more study time with my buffoon of a self-appointed uncle…yeah, sounds pretty peachy doesn't it?" Koga responded with his tone drenched in sarcasm as he kicked back in the recliner in a vague attempt to relax a little.

Koga understood where the tall, string bean of a woman in a business uniform and thin glasses was coming from; he honestly did, but she didn't really understand his point. Keiko Yukimura didn't understand the word slow down or take a break these days, at least not where academics are concerned. The student lounge was a nice enough place to chill out, an entire room of blue furniture and walls, apparently blue was the least stressful color they could find.

"Now Koga don't be like that, you don't know for sure that would happen…" The counselor stated with a slight sigh of frustration as she sat down at her chair across from Koga.

"Five Parent Teacher conferences with "the" Keiko Yukimura…and you honestly don't think it'd be like that after what you've seen in her eyes when you show her those test results?" Koga retorted with a slight smirk as he took a pencil out of his pocket and started fiddling with it in his mouth out of boredom.

"T—touché Koga…touché indeed…" The counselor had to admit, that little quip almost made her chuckle a little bit, she'd heard stories about Yukimura's academics. "Now, about this instructor you've been seeing for the past couple of years, mind explaining that?" The counselor asked with a raised brow, this boy couldn't be any more like his father than anyone would've guessed, it was a shame he was like him in all the wrong ways.

"The half-crazed old bag? I told you she's my anger management coach, what's so wrong about that…" Koga answered with a bit of a grin on his face, it was an honest smile for once.

It was true, Koga had been going through the same kind of almost insane martial arts training that his father did; if only as a way to channel his anger into something useful. He didn't have too many issues to be concerned about, but his temper was one of them, the other problem was a bit more complicated to put into words.

"Ahem, yes well for one thing most students don't refer to their mentors as half crazed old bags; and secondly, most anger management coaches don't teach their students multiple forms of martial arts and teach their students strange skills." The counselor stated with a serious tone as she shook off what little amount of confusion that statement gave her.

"Oh what…you mean this stuff?" Koga asked as he raised a fist and concentrated his spirit energy into it, making a thin blue outline appear around it. "It's nothing that special, it just helps me fend off spirits and apparitions…you've seen them on the news and such lately right?" He finished with a smirk as he relaxed his body, causing the blue outlines to vanish from normal sight.

Ah, so that's it, that silly old woman is preparing him for the future~ The counselor thought to herself as she seemed to be in awe of the glowing lines for however briefly they appeared.

"Say miss Angel, you spacing out on me or something…" Koga stated as he stood up from his chair and stretched a little, he was waiting for that timer to go off.

"Oh! Goodness—sorry I was a bit captivated by that uh-mysterious energy~ you're more like your father than you think you know." Angel chimed with her fake smile as she tried to brush off the awkwardness, praying to the big guy above that he wasn't catching on.

"Hahaaha…dammit…I told you not to make me laugh, yeah…my father could do crazy stuff with his spirit energy too; I had to beat that info out of the old lady believe it or not." Koga couldn't help but laugh, true he was similar to his father, but if that's all people saw in him then they would be in for a big surprise. "You know, you're not half bad lady…if you weren't like thirty something I'd consider asking you out on a date. By the way…care to explain why your spirit energy is so strong and calming?" He finished with a genuine curiosity as the bell for the psychiatry lesson rang and he started to head out the door.

"Oh, you're already that far along in Gen Kai's training, heh, sorry; your mind is still far too young to grasp the full situation. Just rest assured Koga, I'm on your side, always have been and I always will be~" Angel chimed with a big grin on her face as she opened the door for him to go ahead and leave the school.

"Hmm—you know more than you're leading on don't you, bah—to hell with it, it's not my business to care about your secrets; they couldn't pay me enough to do your job." Koga quipped back with a light sigh of frustration, trying to figure out exactly what she meant by that made his head hurt.

Now that was certainly an interesting answer, perhaps Angel had made some progress with her little project today, or perhaps he was just being sarcastic; the boy certainly had a far sharper intuition than his father. To be honest, she really didn't know why Gen Kai of all people would train him, perhaps he really was merely venting his anger, the boy did have a lot of things to think about most of the time.

Koga decided to not head straight home, he would only get an earful from his mother about the bad grades he got during this morning's review exams; so of course the first thing that came to mind was the arcade, unfortunately he had very little money on him. It would've been pointless to spend just a couple of dollars there, but then it hit him, he was forgetting something important that he had scheduled today. It wasn't until he paced in front of the arcade doors a few times that he remembered; today he would make himself known to the apparition world.

"Oh crap, if I'm late for the tournament Gen Kai is gonna slaughter me!" Koga thought out-loud in a panic as he frantically dug around his backpack to find a map to where the tournament was going to be held.

Koga honestly didn't have any time to waste, so he ran the quickest route he could find through what seemed to be a maze of back alleys that all connected one way or another; after a few minutes he nearly gave up on finding the place until he saw a white fox walking down the street, that nobody seemed to notice at all. He knew it had to be one thing, some kind of spirit, and as he followed the beast it seemed to be aware of his tracking, until finally it disappeared from sight around a corner. Lost in frustration he was about to give up hope on finding the hideout, his only reason for even entering the tournament may have been for the prize money; but that didn't mean he had selfish reasons for needing it.

"And for what purpose do you have the nerve to stalk me human… " It was the voice of a girl, a sexy sounding one at that as Koga decided to take out his frustration on a nearby trashcan by kicking it over.

"What the—wait, never mind…you're one of those kitsune things…no wonder nobody noticed you when you were a fox; although to be honest lady, I kinda prefer you in this form~" Koga replied with a snicker as he made groping motions at the woman, though he was only teasing.

"You know for a skirt chaser you certainly are brave, do you not have any common sense? Still, your teasing amuses me…judging from that map I take it you're looking for a certain event taking place in an hour?" The woman questioned with as much sarcasm in her tone as there was fury in her eyes.

Not only did this mysterious stranger have stunning emerald eyes, her rose read hair draped down close to her waist, complimenting her long sleeved Kimono quite nicely, with its' black silk bearing beautiful rose vines and the large sash showed her curves quite nicely without revealing anything. Of course Koga's eyes were drawn to her more dominant details, the snow white ears and fox tail; along with the lovely but not too oversized rack, truly this girl was blessed. The only thing that really concerned him though, was the fact that what little spirit energy he sensed was just the tip of the ice-burg.

"Woah, woah, woah—skirt chaser, come on lady, I'm just having a little fun that's all. I mean come on; can you honestly expect anything less from the average guy when you're as stacked as you are? Cmon, I could really use the cash for personal matters—what say you help a bored and helplessly single guy out?" Koga couldn't help but blush a little, he wasn't expecting the woman to take his statement the wrong way, okay he was half expecting it.

"And here I was thinking you were the local heartthrob; how disappointing, no matter…I'm sure you have a deathwish anyway, so I'll let you in…if you hold your tongue on any witty remarks that is." The woman glared deeply into Koga's eyes and her tone turned quite serious as she judged his character, he didn't seem to be up to anything naughty at the moment.

"Sheesh, I said I was sorry; fine fine I'll behave, but this tournament better be worth it for the entry fee I heard about." Koga didn't plan on introducing himself to the stranger just yet, and he certainly didn't intend to let her know how he found out about the unsolicited fights.

The woman didn't bother arguing with the human any further, she figured if he was this determined to enter the underground arenas then he couldn't be all bad for a human. She lead him through a few more alleyways before finally coming to a staircase that seemingly lead to nowhere; it was just a door facing downward that had to be entered at an odd angle. Eventually Koga found himself in a large stadium complex, filled to the brim with apparitions of all shape, size, and species; it was almost like they lead somewhat humane lives when they weren't busy killing humans for fun. Either way he lost track of the buxom fox woman in the crowd, thankfully he did so pretty closely to the main registration desk. There was no telling what he would witness tonight, or if he would even make it out alive; but if he did, at least he could just tell his mother he was out street fighting to help pay the rent.


End file.
